


Pleasant Dreams

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis finds Noct in his apartment, asleep and whimpering his name. What's an advisor to do?





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A little lunch drabble gift for Aom1ne <3

"Noct? Are you home?" 

Ignis closed the apartment door behind him. The door had been unlocked once again, causing him to roll his eyes at the Prince's haphazard care for his own safety.

"Noct?" 

He sat his bag of groceries down on the kitchen table, a dim light from the bedroom catching his eye. 

"Ah...there you are."

The advisor mused to himself as he walked toward the bedroom. 

"Noct, you really must be more care..ful..."

His voice trailed off as he looked in the bedroom, and saw his liege passed out on the bed. His t-shirt rode up to expose a pointed hip, and flash of stomach over the waistband of his pajama pants. A report sat over his crotch, no doubt the cause of his nap. 

"Hm...a little light reading, I see..." 

He approached the prince, not bothering to take care to remain quiet. He knew he wouldn't wake the younger man.

"Mn...Ignis..." 

Noct whimpered out, his voice tinged with sleep. Ignis stopped, waiting to see if Noct was actually consciously calling him. The prince squirmed slightly, turning his head to the opposite side. 

"Aah....I-Iggy..." 

A bit more sensual of a whimper, a noise Ignis knew all too well. He moved to lift the report off of Noct's lap, only to be greeted by the erection beneath it propping up his pants. 

"Are you dreaming about me...?" Ignis asked under his breath, not expecting an answer. "Naughty little prince." 

He sat the report on the Prince's nightstand, and leaned grab the comforter to cover him, lest he disturb his good dreams. 

"Mn...y...es....Ig...please..." 

He glanced at the Prince's face. Bangs crested over his forehead, his pale cheeks flushed with aroused heat. 

How could he resist?

He abandoned the comforter, and moved to settle himself between his Prince's legs; He tugged the front of his pajamas down just enough to expose his erect cock. 

He bowed his head, and took the Prince's cock into his mouth. 

Noct's whimpers turned to moans, his sleepy little noises growing louder at the insistence of Ignis' mouth, at his tongue teasing over the head of his cock. 

Ignis gave a small suck, he could hear Noct's little noises shudder. Whatever the prince was dreaming of, it was getting him close to coming with Ignis barely having to put effort forth. He sucked again, and bobbed his mouth down on the Prince's shaft.

He heard the prince choke on a moan, and felt Noct's cock spurt into his mouth. He sucked down the younger man's orgasm, before removing himself with a wet pop. 

He replaced the Prince's trousers, and slid off of the bed. 

Ignis wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and covered the somehow still sleeping prince with his comforter. He managed to brush the bangs out of the Prince's face just before the younger man rolled onto his side. 

"Th...nks...Iggy..."

"You're welcome, Noct." 

Ignis leaned to press a kiss to the side of the Prince's head, before returning to the kitchen to start their dinner.


End file.
